Time and Friendship
by Skarfly
Summary: The Doctor is in Equestria; the TARDIS is in enemy hands and he needs to turn to the few connections he has in order to get it back and save the pony race from being destroyed.
1. A new planet

Note: I got my Minecraft! Now if only I had a server…

If you see me online shout me out! My Minecraft is 'Skarfly'

Chapter 1: Prologue

He walked through the corridors of the great machine he was in; the lights were dim; reflecting his own mood

Then the man found a familiar room; there was a console in the center of the room; covered with buttons and switches; levers and keys

"Just…maybe…" he hit a button

*WHOOSH WHOOSH*

The infamous TARDIS began to make its trademark sound; it was travelling out from the void between worlds

"Maybe we can go see a new planet!" He said excitedly

Then he sighed; realizing he was alone; it wasn't always this way; no this man had used to have companions; plenty of them

They would go on adventures together; the things they could do…

But not anymore

He ran his hand through his brown hair; his eyes were tired

"What have I just done?" he asked himself

*CRASH*

The man hung on for dear life; luckily for him he had thought of putting softeners on the handrails

The TARDIS settled; he must have hit something

"What in the name of Gallifrey was that?" he exclaimed; jumping up to his feet

Then the TARDIS doors opened; fires sparked and the Doctor grabbed a rope

He popped out to the doors; the TARDIS was on its side; he lassoed the top light and tried to steer the falling TARDIS

"A-Allonsy!" he shouted; nearly hitting a castle

Then he fell out

[Dun nun nun nun; dun nun nun nun; dun dun nun nun! Dun dun nun nun!]

Skarfly as: The Doctor

Companion: [Pending]

Location: Unknown

He hit the ground a bit hard; crashing through trees and smashing into the ground

He slammed into the ground; possibly snapping something

The Doctor stood up; stumbling off in the direction that seemed to be where the TARDIS had crashed

Right then he found something that had fallen out of the TARDIS

"Ah! A sonic!" he picked it up, "Hmm… A Mk. VII; why my last one had psychic interfaces; this one has settings!"

In fact this was the one he carried when he was the 10th Doctor; he was the 12th by now!

"Well I'll have to make do; nothing else to do with it."

Then the Doctor got a look around; he saw where the TARDIS had crashed in the forest

"Now off to the town I saw in the distance…" the Doctor said

Time: When the story started

Location: Canterlot Castle

Twilight Sparkle was in front of her teacher; the princess Celestia

They were learning of the wars that were taboo; such as the one that occurred over a thousand years ago

The human wars

"Now I think you must learn the spell that started it all." Celestia said

"M-me? Learn a spell that started a war?" Twilight asked; unsure

"Yes; now then."

AFTER THE TUTORIAL

Twilight concentrated; aiming into the night sky; firing off a single bolt of energy

"Princess…?" Twilight huffed, "What does that spell do exactly?"

Celestia looked at her, "It brings an object from space towards the planet."

Then Twilight saw it, "Princess; is that a blue box?"

Twilight and Celestia rushed to the balcony; the box was falling and was on fire; almost hitting the castle it continued off in the direction of Ponyville

"Princess! What was that?" Twilight asked

Celestia seemed to be in thought, "Police public call box…"

Location: Ponyville

The Doctor was almost to the town; then he stopped

'What if the creatures aren't friendly to someone like me?' he asked himself

"Bah! Nothing I can do about it; I need help to find the TARDIS and I can't wait for it to repair and come to me; I'd starve!"

The Doctor was following the dirt road; spirits were high and he couldn't do anything about it

He looked to the night sky; the moon was full and the constellations were similar to earths

But something was off; if he was on earth he would have known; and he didn't get the feeling he was earth at all

"Well then; if they're hostile I'll probably have to run."

Then he decided to enter the town; it may have been night but he couldn't cause _too_ big of a panic could he?

Location: Canterlot Castle

Twilight was talking to the princess, "What was in that thing?"

"I don't know; it may just be…"

Twilight's eyes widened, "Humans?"

"I saw something fall out of the box when it was going down." Celestia nodded slowly, "It was a humanoid shape."

"Well it landed in the Everfree forest! That's really close to Ponyville!" Twilight urged

"I'll send guards as quick as I can." Celestia promised, "But if there's another war I cannot promise the safety of any single pony."

Twilight looked off to the forest; confused about the box

"Why was a blue box in space?" Twilight asked

"A disguise maybe" Celestia admitted it then, "I have no idea."

Location: Ponyville outer edge

The Doctor walked through town; not a single living thing in sight

"I wonder why a town would be so empty" he wondered aloud, "It seems well kept."

He spotted a bakery cart near a fountain; the Doctor looked at the goods there

"Completely fresh…" he said to himself, "If these are fresh why is nobody around?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver; he scanned the area

Humanoid: 1

Non-Humanoid: 41

"Well then" the Doctor slipped the sonic back, "What other sort of creature could build a town like this?"

He saw a small horse standing on the porch of a house; the door opened and a pink hoof reached out and snapped the small horse inside

The Doctor replayed the scene in his head, "Did I just see a- a _hoof_ reach out? And was that said hoof _pink_?"

A huge smile spread across his face, "Brilliant!"

Then he felt something sharp poke into his back

"Stop right there!"

The Doctor turned around and saw a stallion; it wore golden armor

"Hello there" the Doctor said

"You are under official arrest." The stallion knocked the timelord over

The Doctor hit the ground; and then cuffs were put on his wrists

"Any particular _reason_ I'm under arrest?" the timelord asked the pony

"Royal order." Was all the guard said

'Brilliant' the Doctor thought to himself, 'I just got here and I'm already under arrest.'

Luna was up in the clouds; watching the Doctor get arrested for no obvious reason

LATER

The Doctor had been liberated of his clothing and given a prison jumpsuit; the orange was bright and blatant

He was apparently going to be brought in front of the ruler; the one who ordered his arrest

Luckily through skill and wit he managed to keep the important items such as his sonic and his psychic paper

His metal cuffs were on his ankles and not his wrists; they chose to believe that free-hand was better than being able to run

They were wrong of course; but the Doctor decided to see who ordered him to be arrested like that

Twilight was next to the princess; Luna was on the other side

Celestia was doing her best to seem intimidating; she had a large amount of the guards in the throne room

Then the creature that had been in the blue box was led in the room; it was in a prison jumpsuit and it was on two legs

Its hair was brown

Its eyes were a similar shade to his hair

Its brown hair was short; almost a buzz-cut

Its hands weren't cuffed

Its eyes held a glint; but these eyes intrigued Twilight

They were smart; analyzing everything; then she saw they were old

Really old

Almost as old as the princess; and she was over 1000 years old!

The creature looked at Twilight and smiled lightly

"Stand before me human!" Celestia boomed with the royal Canterlot voice

The thing smiled slightly at that comment

"Well then" its voice sounded male, "I see you're afraid aren't you?"

Celestia tensed

"Why else have this many guards out?" the creature asked, "Most of them look half-asleep."

"I'll be asking the questions" Celestia demanded

The creature folded its arms

"What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"The doctor of what?" Luna chimed in

"I'm a doctor; just not a doctor of medicine." The Doctor said cryptically

"Why are you here?" Twilight blurted

"Strangest thing that." The Doctor looked out the window, "I was flying my ship when I was hit with a strange beam; it must have attracted the TARDIS to your planet; although it damaged it fairly enough."

"That blue box?" Celestia asked

"It's my spaceship." The Doctor said

"What exactly are you?" Twilight asked, "I'm not getting the vibe that you're human."

The Doctor looked at her; surprised

"Clever of you" he smiled slightly, "I'm not human at all."

"You at least _look_ human." Luna noted

"Is that optional?" Celestia shot Luna a look

The Doctor shrugged, "It is for me."

"I will not have any crazy lies such as that." Celestia snapped, "Take him to the dungeon; and don't be delicate."

Twilight watched in shock as the Doctor was hauled out roughly; but when he looked back she saw he still had that smile on his face


	2. Timelord

Chapter 2: Timelord

The Doctor sat on his side of the cell; his cellmate ignoring him

If he was even alive

While being hauled to the cell the Doctor noticed that the guards had been looking at the princess rather strangely; as if they were questioning her orders

She must not have acted like this very often; what happened to cause this?

After about fifteen minutes the other ponies from the court were at the cell door

One had wings and the other didn't; a dark blue and a light purple

"You said you weren't human" the purple one said, "What are you?"

"A better question" The Doctor said, "Why are you afraid of humans?"

"A long time ago; the humans got… involved." Was all the blue one said

"What are your names?" the Doctor asked

"I'm Twilight Sparkle" the purple one gestured to the blue one, "And this is Princess Luna."

"Ah; princess of the night sky I assume." The Doctor smiled slightly, "The stars and the planets above."

Luna gave him a look, "Who are you?"

"The Doctor"

"Your spaceship" Twilight put a hoof to her chin, "Is there any reason it's so small?"

"The TARDIS" the Doctor looked at Twilight, "Do you know where it is?"

"It crashed in the forest near Ponyville." Luna answered

The Doctor held in a laugh, "Did you say _Ponyville_?"

"Yes; why?" Twilight asked

"Is everything named after horses or am I mistaken?"

"Well there's Canterlot Hoofington there's Las Pegasus and Fillydelphia; there's Cloudsdale and Saddle Arabia."

The Doctor stood up and stretched, "Well I think I'm done here."

"Were you always alone?" Twilight asked

The Doctor froze; then he sighed, "No; I wasn't. I used to have companions that would travel with me through time and space itself."

"What happened to them? Time and space?"

"They… Left. Went home or never made it back." The Doctor looked at her, "As for your second question I forgot to mention; I'm a time traveler."

"That isn't possible" Luna protested

"After things you'll see if you keep me in here; it won't be."

"If we keep you here…?" Twilight inquired

"I've made enemies" the Doctor looked out the window of the cell, "Most would follow me here."

"What would they do?"

"Kill all ponies on this planet of course." The Doctor looked at each of them in turn, "I need to get out and make sure that doesn't happen."

"Your ship is being retrieved" Luna said, "How do we know you won't betray us?"

"You'll have to trust me" the Doctor said, "I'm this planets best bet for survival."

"Your companions" Twilight looked at him, "Did they trust you?"

"I need the TARDIS; then we'll talk some more."

* * *

Location: ?

"Warning; TARDIS anomaly detected!" a robotic voice said

"The Doctor cannot hide forever; find him!" Another voice ordered, "Exterminate!"

The daleks were ready to take out their greatest enemy; and now they knew where he was

"The planet called Equestria?" one dalek sounded confused, "My opinion of that name is low."

"As is mine" the black armored dalek said, "But if the Doctor is there then we must be as well!"

"Exterminate!" the yellow dalek said, "Exterminate!"

[Dun nun nun nun; dun nun nun nun; dun dun nun nun! Dun dun nun nun!]

Skarfly as: The Doctor

[Pending] as: The Companion

(I need a request for the Doctor's companion; send one in quick! Two openings!)

* * *

Location: Canterlot Castle

Twilight was told to make sure the TARDIS got to Canterlot safely; she was standing next to it as the cart pulled the strange machine towards the castle

'_I forgot to mention; I'm a time traveler…_' the Doctor had said

Twilight touched the door, "Could this really be a time machine?"

But that wasn't possible; it looked to be made of wood and metal; the writing on the top didn't look like anything that would appear in Equestria

She tried the door; it didn't budge; she tried to use magic to slip the lock

It still didn't budge

"He needs this; called it the TARDIS…" Twilight wasn't sure about the princess suddenly

He didn't seem to be human; he looked like it; but he didn't act the way the princess described; he was a bit grumpy at times and a bit happier at others

His eyes were kind; old as the universe

Twilight realized that she had been sitting down at this point; she felt as if the Doctor was mistaken in the fact that he could just leave

But couldn't he use the TARDIS?

Twilight hopped off the cart; walking next to it as they pulled into the castle; the Doctor seemed sure he could get out but it wasn't possible

'_After things you'll see if you keep me in here; it won't be…_' the Doctor had answered back in his cell

The princess of the sun had shown up to acquire the blue box known as the TARDIS

She seemed to be smiling too happily at the fact she had it; as if there was something else

"Finally; I have the blue box."

"The TARDIS" Twilight automatically corrected

"TAR-what?" the Princess arched her eyebrow

"He called it the TARDIS" Twilight explained, "It's his ship so we should call it that."

"Well now it's my ship" she pushed at the door

It didn't budge

"I don't understand…" Celestia tried her magic on the door; it still didn't shudder

"I think he'll know how to open it" a guard suggested

"Bring him before me" Celestia demanded

About 15 minutes later

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS; it seemed to have locked itself down so only one with a key could get in

"How do you open this blue box?" Celestia demanded

"My TARDIS" the Doctor looked at it, "You mean you don't know how?"

"What magic is this?" Luna asked, "Not even my sister can open it with all her power."

"It's just the TARDIS" the Doctor shrugged, "Now you each get one question."

"How do you open the TARDIS?" Twilight blurted

"With a key."

"Do you have one?" Luna asked

"Yes."

"Will you hand it over?" Celestia demanded

"No."

"What-" Twilight started

"Sorry; that was your question" the Doctor looked at the TARDIS, "Now I really should get going."

Twilight walked up in front of the Doctor, "What's out there?"

"You mean in space?"

"Yes"

"Good question; brilliant question in fact." The Doctor did one of his half smiles, "Wonders and dangers; beyond your wildest dreams."

"Enough of this" Celestia powered up her horn; aiming at Twilight, "What is this heresy?"

"I wanted to know princess-" Twilight was cut short when Celestia fired

Time seemed to slow down for a second; the Doctor shoved Twilight to the side, and the hit went through his chest

"No!" Celestia seemed enraged

"Now you won't get the TARDIS" the Doctor coughed, "But you'll still see something brilliant."

"Doctor!" Twilight propped him up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to die" he answered, "Be careful; when I'm gone."

"You _are_ human" Celestia said, "Aren't you?"

"Step back" the Doctor warned

"Wha-?"

"Step _BACK_!" the Doctor waved his hand; yellow smoke coming off of it

Twilight did so; eyeing the yellow smoke

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" the Doctor was engulfed by the strange smoke; he was lifted into the air by sheer force

The ponies in the room watched in shock; his features shifted and he seemed like a different person

"Well then!" he landed on his feet; A new voice, "Let's take a look now shall we?"

"Hmm, legs I like legs." He went over his strange new form, "Feet and hands; I'll be doing an awful lot of running. Teeth are straight and- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Y-you- what are you?" Celestia struggled to say

"I regenerated; something humans can't do."

"Regenerated?" Twilight inquired

"It happens when I'm about to die; my body heals itself and I end up changing to a completely different look." The Doctor smiled widely, "I also get a different personality."

"So; what are you going to do?" Luna asked

"One thing" the Doctor took out his key, "To the TARDIS!"

He unlocked the door and stepped inside; Twilight stood back

"Well aren't you coming?" he asked

"Coming where?" Luna asked, "We wouldn't fit in that thing."

The Doctor pointed at Luna and Twilight, "You two follow me in; you'll be in for quite the surprise!"

"Wait" Celestia looked tired suddenly, "What's your planets name?"

"I'm from Gallifrey." The Doctor answered

Twilight trotted into the TARDIS, "Wha…?"

"It's…" Luna trailed off

"Go on." The Doctor was smiling widely again

"It's bigger on the inside!" Twilight finished

"Much bigger actually" the Doctor looked at them, "I'm placing much trust in you two."

"What's that?" Luna looked him in the eye

"Don't touch that console!" he then ran off, "I need to put on a different outfit!"

When the Doctor left Twilight started to look around, "If he's had so many companions; where's his current one?"

"May as well ask Twilight Sparkle; we are his guests." Luna answered

"He said not all of them made it home; where could they have gone?" Twilight continued

"Alright!" the Doctor came up to the controls, "What do you think?"

The Doctor had a red necktie

And a brown coat that was similar to his 10th regeneration

And navy blue pants

His eyes were green

His shoes were brown

And his smile was wider than before

"Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked

"Let's go see if everypony in Ponyville is doing well." Twilight suggested

"How far off is it?" the Doctor asked

"A couple hundred miles to the south of here; why?" Luna answered

"Let's go there; we should be there soon." He hit a few buttons and flipped a few switches, "Now."

"We can't be there" Twilight protested, "We couldn't have moved!"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" the Doctor was at the door; his new necktie swinging to the side

Then he opened the doors

Twilight stepped outside the TARDIS; it was in between Sugarcube Corner and the neighboring house

"Ho-how did we do that?" she stammered

"Time and space travel; it's something I do often." The Doctor stepped out next to Twilight

"But how did we move like that?" Luna asked

"We used the TARDIS to travel" the Doctor answered

An orange pony saw the Doctor talking to Twilight and trotted up; eyeing the Doctor with suspicion

"Hey Twi; who's this?" she asked; a heavy southern accent

"I'm the Doctor" he answered, "I'm a bit new to Equestria."

"Wasn't he in prison not too long ago?" the pony asked

"Applejack; he's not what the princess thought he was." Twilight said

"Therefore her arrest is now voided" the Doctor shrugged, "Since I'm not a human."

"Alright; but what are you doing here?" Applejack looked the Doctor, "And what's that?"

"It's the TARDIS" Luna stepped out, "And we have come here to see if Ponyville is in good spirits."

"I'm dropping them off" the Doctor shrugged, "Then I'm going back to travelling."

"Don't you have a home?" Twilight asked, "You said your home planets name."

"My planet is long gone" the Doctors spirit took on a different shape, "I don't have a home now; unless you count the TARDIS."

Too long of a chapter; continuing in chapter 3


	3. Finale or Teaser?

[Dun nun nun nun; dun nun nun nun; dun dun nun nun! Dun dun nun nun!]

Skarfly as: The Doctor

[Pending] as: The Companion

Location: Ponyville

"What's a dalek?" Twilight demanded, "What are they?"

"Remember when I said something would follow me?"

Twilight nodded

"Well something followed me!" the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked

"I'm going to stop this problem before it begins." The Doctor hit a few buttons

Then he was launched out the TARDIS doors

"What!" the Doctor said, "TARDIS; emergency lockdown!"

The TARDIS doors slammed shut; the lock closed

"They took your time machine?" Twilight asked

"And I'll need it back." The Doctor started walking

"Where are you going?" Applejack asked

"To the closest machinery; I can use that to get myself on that ship." The Doctor looked around, "This planet doesn't do technology does it?"

"We're a magic based society." Twilight deadpanned

The Doctor sighed, "Well then I don't know what to do; and I think you aren't happy I was just going to leave."

"What?" Twilights jaw dropped

"Your brilliant mind" the Doctor explained, "It wanted to know more."

"I need to get to the castle" Twilight said, "Luna can we-"

Luna wasn't standing there

"Oh no" the Doctor looked around, "She must still be in the TARDIS!"

Location: the TARDIS

"Doctor?" Luna called, "I do not find this amusing!"

Silence answered her; as if the entire TARDIS had gone dark

But that was silly; it was the Doctor's ship; he knew how to take care of it so she needn't worry

Location: Equestria Orbit

The daleks were scanning the planet; trying to figure out what happened during the travel; their ship had taken plenty of damage and it wasn't too formidable anymore

"We found the TARDIS!" one dalek reported, "Bringing it to us!"

The TARDIS jerked in from the planet's surface

"Find the Doctor!" the black dalek ordered, "Exterminate him!"

"The TARDIS is on emergency lockdown" a dalek said at the door, "It is not possible to get inside!"

"We are getting readings from the planet!" the first dalek in this section said, "Showing onscreen!"

Of course it read of a civilization of equines that seemed to be intelligent; and one two hearted being

"Doctor located!" the dalek said, "He is not inside the TARDIS!"

"Find him!" the black dalek said, "Exterminate him!"

Location: Ponyville

"We need to get the TARDIS and stop this before-" the Doctor was cut off by his stomach growling

"Didn't eat much?" Rainbowdash teased

"I hadn't the chance to test what this regeneration likes to eat…" the Doctor trailed off, "But that's not important; we need to stop the daleks!"

"Looks like they're coming to us." Applejack observed

"Blast!" the Doctor almost swore, "We need all these ponies out of here!"

"What why?" Twilight seemed shocked

"Get them out of town!" the Doctor ordered

Applejack nodded; motioning for Rainbowdash to follow her

"What are you going to do Doctor?" Twilight asked frantically

"I'm going to stop them" the Doctor answered, "Let's get started."

'I _really_ need to get a catchphrase' the Doctor thought to himself

The Doctor went around town and grabbed whatever technology he could find; an oven coil and a sewing machine are examples

"What's that junk?" Rainbowdash asked; after evacuating the town

"I need a radio" the Doctor said, "They're almost here."

Rainbowdash zoomed off and came back with one

"Right" the Doctor took the radio, "I have an idea."

The daleks rolled out of the pod

"Find the Doctor" the red one ordered, "Exterminate him!"

"Well that isn't a very good plan now is it?" a voice asked

The daleks shifted view; the Doctor was leaning against a building; holding a small contraption

"Who are you?" the yellow one demanded

"I'm the Doctor" he said; shrugging

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor took a step back, "Whoa; not so fast."

The daleks stopped

"See this radio?" he asked; holding it up, "One thing the humans and this population seem to enjoy."

"Of course you as daleks can't enjoy that can you?" the Doctor smiled

"What can you do with that junk pile?" the blue dalek demanded

"Well you can sing to it." The Doctor listed, "Dance to it. Of course if you're a dalek it's all just _noise_!"

The Doctor hit the sonic screwdriver; causing hypersonic soundwaves to reverberate through the air; causing the daleks to be unable to maneuver

"Now we get to the old standstill" the Doctor crossed his arms, "What are you here for eh? Your ship is in horrible shape."

"Wait… in horrible shape… the stars are still the same as on earth…" the Doctor slapped his hand to his forehead, "Oh! Of course!"

"Explain!"

"The same damage was done to the TARDIS when I crashed here" the Doctor smiled, "And if I take all of these variables it adds up to one thing."

"Explain Doctor." The red dalek ordered

"But that shouldn't be possible" the Doctor muttered, "I couldn't have been pulled through like that unless…!"

The Doctor turned and ran; back towards Twilight

"Twilight! Run!" the Doctor shouted

Twilight Rainbowdash and the others took off; heading in the direction of the train station

"Doctor!" Twilight called, "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later!" the Doctor said, "Now let's get on that train!"

The Doctor and Rainbowdash went towards the engine; Twilight stopped for breath and Applejack kept watch of their rear

"What-!" Twilight jumped out of the way of a laser

A dalek rolled around the corner; armor yellow

"Exterminate!"

Twilight and Applejack backed away; this thing didn't seem right

Like it didn't belong here

Now that she thought about it; Twilight got the same feeling about the Doctor; he was there to help but she felt uneasy about his presence

The Doctor was at the train engine, "Right; coal in engine and all systems." He hit a switch, "Are a go."

The train lurched; its wheels screeched on the metal from sudden movement

Rainbowdash looked out the window, "One of those da-whatever they are; it's coming this way!"

"A dalek" the Doctor hit the throttle; causing the train to fly down the tracks

Leaving several daleks in Ponyville

Location: Ponyville train

The Doctor walked into the room where Twilight and Applejack were

"Well now you saw a dalek and lived" he clasped his hands, "Not many get to do that."

"Doctor" Twilight looked at him, "Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey" the Doctor shifted uneasily, "It may be farther from here than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbowdash asked

"I mean…" the Doctor looked around, "I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

"Well what gave you that idea?" Applejack gave him a smirk

"Not like that. A timelord can see the shift of the universe…" the Doctor licked a finger and put it in the air, "And this one's different than where I'm from."

"Different how?" Rainbowdash crossed her hooves

"Hmm… a universe this close to mine but this different should be at least two universes away." The Doctor thought about it, "Then that means-"

"Start making sense would you?" Rainbowdash snapped

"How to explain travelling through universes to someone like you three…?" the Doctor snapped, "See that grate?"

"Yes?" Twilight inquired

"Well one hole is my universe" the Doctor pointed at it, "and this one is your universe."

"What's the metal?"

"The void between worlds" the Doctor waved his hand, "Anyway your blast attracted my TARDIS from my universe"

"Wouldn't the void have stopped you?"

"It _should_ have" the Doctor answered, "Unless there's a crack."

"A crack in the universe" Twilight finished

"You are starting to worry me" the Doctor said, "You may be a bit _too_ clever."

"So Twilight brought you here; what about the daleks?" Rainbowdash raised an eyebrow

"They just followed me" the Doctor answered, "Severely damaging their ship in the process."

"So what are you going to do?" Applejack asked

"We took the very last train out" the Doctor said, "Now I'll gather some supplies."

Location: The TARDIS

"Now this isn't funny Doctor" Luna shouted, "We are getting annoyed!"

Silence answered her

"And more than a bit creepy…" the TARDIS was still; not a single button blinking

'_Don't touch the console; I need a new outfit._' The Doctor had said

'He used this to fly it; how hard can it be?' Luna thought

"the Doctor talked to this machine" Luna thought aloud, "Can it hear me?"

The TARDIS bleeped

"I need to find the Doctor" Luna said, 'I'm talking to a _machine!_'

The TARDIS lit up a few buttons; like a small lever

Luna flipped it

The TARDIS made the same sounds it did when the Doctor took it to Ponyville; it shook and rattled

Luna hit the buttons in the order they lit up; and the TARDIS travelled throughout space; not time

Location: Canterlot Castle

Celestia was sitting on her throne; speaking with a mare about the refugees from Ponyville

"Make sure that these creatures don't get here" Celestia ordered

The guards nodded and went out front of the castle

"He lost my sister" Celestia sighed, "I can never forgive him."

*WHOOSH WHOOSH*

The blue police box began to form in front of her; it landed and then the doors opened

"Tia?" Luna inquired, "I think I found the box."

The doors opened and a guard rushed in, "Princess; the Doctor has arrived."

Celestia was too busy giving Luna a hug

"I thought I'd never see you again." Celestia whimpered

"I flew a time machine." Luna answered

The Doctor ran into the room; wearing something on his wrist

"Well; I guess I didn't need the vortex manipulator after all." He smiled, "Luna; you made it!"

He froze, "Did you fly the TARDIS?"

"It showed me how" Luna answered

"Right; I have the TARDIS and now for the daleks." The Doctor pressed a few buttons on his manipulator

"Where are you going?" Celestia asked

"To take care of the daleks" the Doctor answered, "It shouldn't be too hard."

Then he vanished

Location: Dalek Ship

"Vortex detected!" the black dalek said

The Doctor landed in the room, "yes well; that would be me."

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor held up a small golden coin; a bit

"Not while I'm around" he said, "This is a vortex manipulator self destruct."

"What are you doing in this universe?" the dalek demanded

The Doctor shrugged, "Sightseeing; I never got away from it."

"You went through a crack!"

"You did that too" the Doctor smirked, "Whatever you blame me for is also your fault."

"You are the Doctor" the dalek said, "You brought destruction to this planet."

"Well that _would_ be true." The Doctor flipped a switch, "Look at these scans."

The dalek looked, "You are putting us back."

"Well you need to be back home; no guarantee you'll survive the crossing." The Doctor hit his manipulator; the daleks on the surface warped in and he warped out

Location: Canterlot

The Doctor was standing in the throne room, "We still have one problem."

"What's that?" Celestia asked

"What caused the void to increase in size?" the Doctor thought aloud, "Those universes are gone or…"

"Or?"

"Or destroyed; and it may be getting closer." The Doctor walked into the TARDIS

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked

The Doctor threw her a cell phone

"Interuniversal signal. You'll be able to call my TARDIS." The Doctor smiled, "I guess we'll see each other sometime."

"Are _all_ of your adventures this dangerous?" Rainbowdash asked

"No." the Doctor answered, "They're much more dangerous."

"Awesome!" Rainbowdash smiled

"And no I can't take any of you with me" the Doctor finished

He went inside and pressed a few buttons; but he felt a chill down his spine

He was being watched

He turned around and saw a shadow; then he hit the handbrake and the TARDIS dematerialized

And in the wall near where he landed; there was a crack in the wall

Note: Sorry for ending it so quickly guys; I just have bigger plans for where this is going and this is but ONE of many places he'll be

See you later and Allonsy.


End file.
